Gas turbine engines typically require regular maintenance and inspection of internal components. Moreover, inspection of internal components often require significant effort if the gas turbine engine needs to be disassembled. Accordingly, the ability to inspect internal components without complete disassembly of the gas turbine engine provides for increased inspection efficiency.